


Long Distance

by plvvsh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Flustered Akaashi Keiji, How Do I Tag, Other, Phone Sex, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Akaashi Keiji, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plvvsh/pseuds/plvvsh
Summary: Akaashi misses you, so you decide to play with him.Also known as the author has never written y/n stuff before.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> A short first attempt at y/n stuff, enjoy!

“Akaashi, baby, you sound so pretty.” You spoke into your phone, listening to your boyfriend’s gentle pants and whimpers.

You had him worked up as much as possible, and you felt absolutely evil for it. You were out of town and he was left alone at home, longing for your body and devilish touch. Poor boy.

“Y/n...please...” Akaashi whined in your ear. “I need you...”

“Aw, you need me, Akaashi?” You said with a giggle. 

You’d be more affected if you weren’t so focused on the sound of his voice. You wanted to hear every word he said, so you had your laptop open in front of you to keep you calm.

“Y-yes, y/n, please...” You laughed softly.

“Alright baby, take that toy of yours.” You whispered, voice low. “Slide it down over yourself, and imagine it’s me sinking down on your cock.”

“Ahh...” Akaashi moaned as you listened, and you could even hear the slick silicone as he pushed the fleshlight down. You knew just how much he really wished it was you.

“What a good boy for me.” You teased.

“A-ah, y/n, wanna...fuck you so bad...!” His voice was so breathy in your ear, you could feel a shiver creep down your spine. Every breath he let out was coupled with a soft moan, the silicone of his fleshlight making a filthy wet noise as he fucked it.

“Jesus, Akaashi...” You moaned softly, then covered your mouth. “Are you wearing my hoodie, baby?”

“Yes, yes, your hoodie...!” Akaashi really couldn’t hold himself together. His voice was getting louder and higher pitched the more he worked himself to completion. “God, wanna fuck you in it, come home fast...let me...let me fuck you in it!”

“You wanna bend me over the bed while I’m in nothing but my hoodie? Fuck my tight, wet hole nice and good? Make me scream?” You smirked. You could hear Akaashi going faster and faster.

“Yes! Ah, a-ah! Please, please y/n, I’m gonna fuck you! So hard! So...so good...!”

“Baby, get ahold of yourself.” You laughed, resting your cheek on your hand. “You want to cum?”

“Please...! F-fuck, oh my god...” There was a small thump, where you assumed Akaashi fell back onto the bed. His noises muffled, but the sound of his toy got louder.

“Cum for me, Akaashi. Let me hear you.” You said softly. Akaashi only whimpered in response, then fell into a mantra of whines and moans.

“Y/n...! Cumming, I-! Fuck!” Akaashi cried out loudly as he came, and you almost snickered at him. He was gorgeous, even just hearing his voice, you could feel it. You always felt so blessed that Akaashi was vocal like this, when he wasn’t normally.

“Such a good boy.” You said, as Akaashi sucked in a couple sharp breaths. “Sounded like a big one, huh?”

“Y-yes...” Akaashi said quietly. “Mmn...still not as good as you. I miss you.” You smiled.

“I miss you too, baby. I’ll be home tomorrow.” Akaashi chuckled, that kind of laugh that churned something deep in your belly.

“I’m going to fuck your brains out.” He whispered, right into his phone speaker. You shivered and giggled nervously, thinking about how amazing you were going to feel tomorrow.

“I hope so.”


End file.
